1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propellant igniter for a cartridge including an ignition tube which extends into the propellant; and with a booster charge arranged at one end of the ignition tube having a pyrotechnic igniting composition therein, which leaves the presence of a central passageway.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A propellant igniter of that type is described in the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 37 40 986 Al. In accordance therewith, the igniting composition is formed from ring-shaped tablets or from a poured charge. In order to ensure the presence of a uniform ignition for the propellant, provision is made for a regulating or control sleeve which, as a consequence of the gas pressure which is generated during the ignition within the central passageway, displaces itself from a closing position into an opened position in which it frees the exhaust or blowout apertures of the ignition tube This construction appears to be complicated in nature in as much as there must be afforded the displaceability of the regulating or control sleeve within the propellant. Furthermore, it is inexpedient when employing the tablets, that they must be individually pressed through the intermediary of a suitable worktool and then so experimented with so as to ensure they will not break apart or crumble even under environmental tests which are normally conducted for propellant igniters